User talk:Uppfinnarn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Love Hina Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Kaolla page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 17:28, December 3, 2009 Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I've add this to both your and Mtgradwell talk pages. :--Sxerks 21:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi Admin, wanna help. Ummm... well... i read that you need new helpers, and i wanna know how i can help with.... i am in love with Love Hina and wanna help to others to follow it.... thats all. You can just put in whatever information is missing. If you see something that's incorrect, that you know a better way to do or that you feel is lacking information just press the Edit link and correct/improve it. Feel free to ask me if there's anything you need. If you want to learn more advanced Wikicode, the best way is to look at how others does something and reverse engineer their solutions. Basic syntax can be seen if you press the "show editing help" link when editing a page. Also, please sign any comments on peoples' userpages with "~~~~" so people know who you are. Admins are here to help, so feel free to ask me anything! Uppfinnarn 12:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The only thing right now in terms of media that's needed would be if you could scan the character outfit designs for the Molmol chapters from the bonus material in Book 12 Uppfinnarn 12:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, i have the entire Love Hina series in my computer so im gonna try to upload the outfits. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Help me! I try to add info to Mecha-Tama 00 and i accidentally erase the info box and when i try to put it back i cant, it says ¨This info box doesnt exist¨ Help me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! oh and this message is from Nakura Otagwa .................... WTF its back............. and now the image i post is gone............... its freaking weird.... better not put the image again.... forget it.....19:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC)Nakura Otagwa Welcome to the bureaucracy Congratulations, you are now a fellow bureaucrat! Actually, given that you have been so active in the Wiki, and I have for so long been intending to get more active but never getting round to it, the change is belated. I apologise for not having done it sooner. I have amended the staff page to reflect the change. Mtgradwell 22:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow Snap! Where are you getting these great concept stuff? Netherith 04:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Directing the fire If you want, feel free to create a list of stuff you wish for me to create/edit/research to better direct my work. Netherith 08:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done. 08:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Akamatsuverse Wikia While I do feel it would be best to keep the independent wikias for Negima and Love Hina, feel free to create an Akamatsuverse Wikia to cover Akamatsu's other works (A.I. Love You, Itsudatte My Santa, Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan, Final Fantasy 7 Doujin, etc). Netherith 16:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC)